


Day One: Spanking

by Ciyesci



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: In which Kellin needs to be punished.





	Day One: Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr user Kinktober2017's prompt list.

"Kells, are you around?" 

"In the kitchen!" Kellin looked up from the sink as Oli came in. "What's up?" 

Oli leaned against the door frame. "Washing dishes, are you?" 

Kellin looked back down at the dirty plates in front of him. "Yeah, why?" 

"When y'done, strip and come to the bedroom. I wanna talk." 

Kellin felt his stomach tighten in apprehension as Oli left. Apparently he'd checked the browser history on his laptop after all. Kellin wondered how much he'd seen, whether he'd just read the links or gone through and watched the videos. 

He finished the dishes quickly, it'd be worse for him if he made Oli wait, and took off his shirt and jeans, tossing them into the laundry hamper on his way to the bedroom. When he came in, Oli was sitting on the bed, laptop open on his lap.

He looked up. "I checked my browser 'istory at work today. Want to explain why I found all this porn?" 

Kellin stood up straight, Oli hated it when he slouched. "I jerked off when you were out yesterday." 

Oli nodded. "That's what I thought. C'mover 'ere." 

Kellin obediently went to the side of the bed, watching Oli close the laptop and put it on the bedside table. He opened the drawer and took out the length of rope they kept there, handing it to Oli before turning around and holding his forearms together, an elbow in each hand. 

Oli started tying his arms together. "I'm thinking thirty for wanking without my permission," he told Kellin, "'Ow's that sound?"

"Sounds fair, sir." 

"Turn 'round."

Kellin watched Oli take another object from the drawer and had to stifle a groan. 

"Y'can wear y'cock cage for a while, since you can't keep your 'ands off y'self." 

"Please, sir-"

"Shut up, slut."

Kellin waited while Oli fit the cage over him. It was a metal one, just small enough to be a little uncomfortable when Kellin wasn't hard, but absolute torture when he was. He wondered how long Oli would leave it on this time. 

When the lock clicked shut, Oli sat back against the headboard and patted his lap. It was a little difficult without the use of his arms, but Kellin climbed onto the bed and rested his stomach across Oli's legs. 

The first smack came as soon as Kellin's face was on the sheets. 

"One." He felt Oli's hand in his hair, fingers running through it before gripping it tightly. 

The second was a little harder than the first, but Kellin knew it wasn't nearly as hard as Oli could hit. 

"Two." His ass twinged a little. 

"Three!" he gasped. That one was _hard._

"Four." A little softer. Oli liked to mix in harder slaps right from the beginning.

Five was another hard one, and as much as it hurt, Oli was still holding back. 

"Six." 

"I think we should get a paddle," Oli said conversationally. 

"Seven." 

"Y'too comfortable with this now." 

"Eight." Kellin's ass was really starting to hurt. 

"Or maybe a cane, like they used to 'ave in schools. I think that'd be fun." 

Nine, ten and eleven came so quickly Kellin had to say all the numbers at once afterward. 

"Why not both?" 

"Twelve!" Another hard one, though the worst part was that Kellin's dick was starting to ache. 

"Thirteen." Kellin hips shifted a little, desperate for friction. The metal bars of the cage felt tighter with every slap. 

"Fourteen." His balls ached, too.

"Fifteen." Tears pricked at his eyes. Oli was hitting much harder now. 

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen." Kellin rubbed his face against the sheets, wiping away his tears. 

"Nineteen." This one was almost as soft as the first hit. Kellin squeezed his eyes shut. 

He cried out. Oli was finally putting nearly his full strength behind his hits. Kellin curled on the bed. 

Oli yanked Kellin's hair up. "What was that?" 

"Tw-twenty." He couldn't stop his voice from shaking. 

Oli dropped Kellin's hair. 

"Twenty one!" Kellin was sobbing now.

"Twenty two!" As much as his ass hurt, Kellin was still unbearably hard. Oli had gotten the cage when he realised that Kellin enjoyed getting spanked too much for it to be a proper punishment. Kellin had been all for it at the time, but right now he was regretting it. He _needed_ to be touched. 

"Twenty three!" Kellin's tears were soaking the sheets beneath him. 

"Twenty four!" His voice was a little steadier now. 

"Twenty five!" Kellin gasped. He felt Oli rub his ass a little before slapping it again. 

"Twenty six." Kellin was shaking. His cock hurt so bad. He tried grinding against Oli's leg a little, but it gave him no relief.

He cried out again when Oli hit him harder than every time before. 

"Don't think I can't tell what y'tryin' to do, slut." 

"Twenty seven," Kellin sobbed. As much as he loved misbehaving and being punished, he was actually having regrets about searching up porn yesterday. He'd been so good recently, it'd been weeks since Oli spanked him like this. He'd totally forgotten about the cage, if it'd crossed his mind that Oli would use it Kellin would've just spilt something on Oli's shirt to get punished. 

"Twenty eight." Kellin sniffed a little. He was almost sad that it was nearly over. 

"Twenty nine." He squeezed his eyes shut. Oli always went all out on the last hit. 

When his hand came down, Kellin nearly screamed. He bit his tongue, curling into his side. 

"Thirty," he whispered. 

Oli pushed Kellin off his lap and stood. "Get up." 

Kellin looked up at him in confusion. "Sir?" 

"Don't make me ask again, y'fuckin' whore." 

Kellin moved off the bed. His legs were shaking badly, he didn't know if he could stand. Oli roughly pulled him up and threw him against the wall. 

"Gonna fuck you 'til y'scream," he growled in his ear. 

Kellin heard him unzip his jeans, felt his tip press against him. 

"If y'come I'll tie you up for the night, understand?" 

Kellin nodded against the wall. "Yes sir." 

Oli didn't bother with prep. As he pressed his tip in, Kellin shut his eyes against the burn. The worst agony was still the cage, though, pressed hard against the wall.

Oli slowly thrust in and out, working him open. Kellin was glad Oli was holding him so tightly, there was no way he could stand on his own. 

A whine escaped him when he felt Oli's hips start to press against his still-raw ass. The sting kept getting worse as he moved faster, thrusting harder. Kellin's breath started coming out in short gasps, half in pain and half in pleasure. 

"'Ow's that cage, slut?"

"It hurts, sir," Kellin whimpered. 

"Good." 

Kellin cried out when Oli thrust particularly hard. The pain was so good, Kellin thought he might come even in the agonisingly tight cage. 

He gasped louder with each slap of skin on skin, making those perfect sounds he knew drove Oli crazy. He needed him to finish soon, he wasn't sure he could last. 

Oli held Kellin's hips, pulling them back to meet his hips, making his ass hurt more and more. Kellin willed himself to hold on just a little longer. 

To his relief, Oli soon came with a grunt, filling him with hot seed. Kellin moaned at the feeling, pushing back into Oli's last lazy thrusts. 

Oli pulled out slowly. When he let go of him, Kellin took a wobbly step back before falling to his knees with a gasp. 

"Did y'come?" 

"No sir," Kellin replied weakly. He heard Oli undress behind him, kicking his clothes into the corner. Kellin felt him kneel behind him and start untying his arms. When they were free, Oli put an arm around him to help him stand. 

"Shower then bed?" 

"Yes sir." 

Oli helped him to the bathroom. They showered together, Kellin still hard in the cage. 

"Please take it off, sir?"

"Fuck no, I'm not letting y'get off for at least a week. Serves y'right f'wanking without my say-so." 

Kellin let it go. Oli was right. He needed a real punishment, one that he didn't enjoy, otherwise what was the point? Maybe if he was really good, Oli would take it off earlier. 

They went to bed, Oli giving Kellin's sore ass a squeeze to drive him insane, Kellin was sure. It was gonna be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of these fairly quickly so frick yeah, spelling and grammatical errors! If you see anything like that, feel free to tell me in the comments or whatever.


End file.
